The Best I Ever Had
by CrimsonEmeralds
Summary: Draco Malfoy was given two choices... Fight on the dark side along with his family and friends, or save the girl that might as well be the best he's ever had? R&R! Song by Vertical Horizon!


The Best I Ever Had

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'The Best I Ever Had' The song belongs to the wonderful Vertical Horizon. I do not own Harry Potter (Thought that would be so cool ;D) It belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot!

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring _

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was running, running through the final battle of good versus evil. Curses and spells were being shot everywhere, I dodged most of them but my long flowing black cloak had gotten caught and now had a large rip through it, but I didn't care. I was in search for something, more like someone. I had to find her. If couldn't, I didn't know what I'd do...

_Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now_

I continued to run. Thinking back on how stupid I'd been and what an idiot I was to choose this kind of life over her. Never in my life had I felt so much hatred for the one man who had pressured me to be this way. A figure I once thought of as the greatest thing in the world, but now he's nothing but dirt and poison in my eyes.

Lucius Malfoy, taught me to be cold, heartless, and evil. He taught me to hate all muggle-borns, half-bloods, and wizards who befriended them. And that is who I became, the cold-blooded Slytherin Prince and that is what I was, until seventh year. Until Dumbledore had made Hermione and I both heads. It was because of that, I was never the same again...

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had_

And that's when everything started to change. It was as if she put away all the years that I mocked her, called her horrible names and done everything possibly evil to her, just to give me a chance. A chance to start over and I was left still without words. I felt myself smile, not smirk, for the first time.

_So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely _

She befriended me, even though her own friends loathed it and sent me death glares, she didn't care. She was willing to be my friend no matter what people thought of it. And thats when I started to feel myself fall for her. The one girl that was the absolute thing that I was told to never think once about. But here I was free falling into a web of emotions for this girl.

_Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better _

It was then I wanted to spend every waking moment with her. And I did. We had late night study sessions by the fire, laughing and enjoying each others company, sometimes knicking food from the kitchens. Early morning strolls around the lake talking about everything, or anything that went through our minds.

Everyday we received odd and furious looks from passing students as we walked together in the corridors but we just returned them with sarcastic smiles, making us laugh and others shake their heads at us as if we've betrayed them all.

A few times I remembered, she even sat with me at the Slytherin table for dinner, causing my fellow classmates to look at me with disgusted faces. I of course just gave them a look that said 'What are you going to do about' But then again, they could do a lot of things...

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had_

But the day that made my cold heart beat so fast was the day she said yes to me, to go to the winter ball with her. Me, Draco Malfoy, going to the winter ball with Hermione Granger. The Slytherin Prince with his Gryffindor Princess.

I was so nervous. Being nervous was something I never was, but I couldn't help feeling it. It was late at night and we were sitting by the fire as usual, writing our transfiguration essays. I was fiddling with my quil and she gave me an amused smile.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I...er..um.." I stammered. What's wrong with me. I couldn't even come up with a coherent sentence. It was just Hermione. Then I re-thought that. It wasn't just Hermione, she wasn't just a girl, she was the most amazing girl I've ever known.

"Is everything okay?" The concern on her face had calmed me down and I gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm fine." I said truthfully. I was fine. And it was now or never. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." she nodded her head and tilted her head slightly, waiitng for me to ask her the question. She looked at me with her big beautiful chocolate eyes. It was sort of adorable to watch.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" I dropped the bomb as I waited for her reply. It seemed to catch her off guard because she just stared at me with her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes covered in confusion. The silence was starting to eat me up.

"Well?" I sort of pushed the question. I really needed an answer, it was killing me not knowing.

"Hmmm..." she said with a mischievious look playing on her lips. She tapped her delicate index finger to her chin. Was she teasing me? I think she was. "I don't know, I'm gonna have to think about it."

I bowed my head down low. Maybe it was too good to be true. "Oh, alright then."

She looked at my low expression then broke out into a huge grin and doubled over with laughter.

"Okay, I know it was dumb of me to ask you, but do you have to laugh?" I found myself asking her with hurt showing in my voice and eyes.

She collected herself as she smiled sweetly to me. "Of course I'll go you big baby!"

That caught me off guard. And she could tell as well from my now dazed expression. I then broke into a huge grin and tackled her with a bone-crushing hug, causing both of us to fall onto the floor with me on top of her. We just laughed for the longest time, with me still on her. We stopped our antics as I brushed a soft curly tendril from her face and looked into her eyes.

"So you're really going with me?" I said softly, looking at her pinkish lips. I traced my thumb around them, they were really soft.

"Yes." she breathed as she looked at me with loving eyes. She slipped her hands behind my neck and started to twirl my silvery blonde hair around her fingers. I felt myself shudder, which was quite unlike me.

Her mouth was mesmirizing and I couldn't take it any longer. I closed the gap between us as I kissed her lovingly. I never felt so alive as I kissed her, I've never felt so happy.

But what made me even more happy was that she kissed me back.

_And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide_

We were from then on a couple, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I guess it was my instinct, because I knew it was too good to last.

My father had found out and was disgusted with me. He apparently had an inside source. But what he did made me hate him even more.

He blackmailed me.

It was either stop this so called foolishness as he thought it was, or Hermione will die a very painful death and I was to watch it. So I had no choice. I had to break up with Hermione, no matter how much it hurt me to tell her I didn't want her anymore, that she was just another fling. But it hurt me more when she broke down and cried then ran into the arms of my enemy. My enemy since first year, golden boy Potter.

_And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right  
_  
So I continued my feverish search for the girl who captured my heart. The girl who taught me that there was more to the world than cold-blooded hate. The girl who showed me love for the first time in my life. The girl _I_ might just love. I needed to find her.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring _

I finally saw her.

I dodged another spell and hid behind one of the tall trees to avoid being hit. I looked to her again. She was up where the action was, with the two Weasels and Potter, all throwing spells at Deatheaters.

I felt a pang of jealousy arise in me when Potter held her hand gently, manuevering her through the flocks of hooded figures, still throwing curses.

_What was it you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted _

I knew he liked her, I could see it in his eyes whenever he talked to her, looked at her. I felt myself getting angry as he shielded a spell for her. But I was more sad, and even though it pained me to think or even say it, he was better for her than I would ever be.

She needed the best and he was it. I knew that he was willing to do anything for her, even dying for her.

I would do the same...But things were always quite different when it came to me...

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
I don't want you back  
You're just the best I ever had_

I saw then. The Dark Lord approaching with fierce confidence as he shot members of the Order of the Phoenix out of the way, to get to the one thing he pined for, pined for so long. Harry Potter. And I saw Potter leave the safety of his friends as he approached the dark lord with venomous hate. They then began to duel.

I looked back to Hermione, she quickly looked to Harry but continued on fighting. And that's when it happened, the thing that made me realize how much I loved her. I knew she would never look at me the same again, and I don't deserve her affection after what i've done to her, but it was because of that I now knew what I had to do.

I saw Lucius sneaking from the side, preparing for a surprise attack on her. I felt my heart race as I ran from my hiding place and ran towards her. Thinking nothing else but her, and how lucky I was to ever meet someone like her.

It happened so quickly...As Lucius raised his wand towards Hermione's turned back. She was dueling with Bellatrix who seemed to be the distraction, since Hermione has yet to notice what was about to happen.

I knew what curse he was going to use. So it made me run faster through the firing shots as I neared her.

Lucius was already saying the encantation for the killing curse while I called her name pleadingly. "Hermione!"

She shot Bellatrix down and looked to me in a confused way as I pushed her out of the way.

I got full blast of the shot and all I could remember was my father's shocked expression and Hermione's beautiful chocolate eyes covered in tears.

My last thought before I died was that I was so glad to have met her, because she truly was the best thing that's ever happened to me...

_The best I ever had  
The best I ever_

**Fin!**

A/N: How did you like it? It was a random thing that popped in my head while listening to this song! It's one of my all time favorites :D So please review!!! -CrimsonEmeralds


End file.
